<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Up by StrikeLikeACobraKai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901424">Warm Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/pseuds/StrikeLikeACobraKai'>StrikeLikeACobraKai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Working Up a Sweat [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bisexual Characters, Bobby does a lot of learning, Bodily Fluids, Exercise Together, Hand Jobs, He's still a fast learner, Longing, M/M, No internalised biphobia in this series, POV Bobby, POV First Person, Polyamory, Teaching, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Water, Wet Fun, competitive boys, setting up for, sexual acts, swimming as foreplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/pseuds/StrikeLikeACobraKai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><b>c. 1987.</b> Bobby and Dutch stay at Johnny’s for the weekend, and have an exercise session in the pool.</p><p>(Inspired by every shirtless pic/gif from TKK, and in particular the shorts and lack of shirts at soccer tryouts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence, Dutch/Bobby Brown, Dutch/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Dutch/Bobby Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Working Up a Sweat [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Isabel/gifts">Ys (Mystical_Isabel)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OT3 times! Thanks so much for the wonderful words and love on Part 6! I love you readers so much. Here we go again :) We get to see what it’s like for the OT3 next time they're all together, after the two days that Bobby had, with Dutch and then with Johnny.</p><p>I'll make my usual plea: please do yourself a favor and read from the start of the series. This really is a narrative story now, and you'll miss out on so much fun and build if you only read an instalment as a one shot. </p><p>There are two more parts of Sweat to go, after this &lt;3 Part 8 is a 3 chapter: A Bobby/Johnny 1 &amp; 2 followed by an OT3. Part 9 is also a 3 chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get it.</p><p>I know why Johnny thinks the kissing is a bad idea.</p><p>Well, bad for someone who doesn’t want a relationship, doesn’t want things to get very involved. There’s something about it for me, and must be for him, too, I guess, that is more intimate, softer, than any of the sex stuff. It may have been a big mistake to do that to myself, because it might be why I’m feeling the way I’m starting to, about Johnny, about Dutch.</p><p>But maybe that was always going to happen to me: I have no idea.</p><p>I’ve known them so long. I like them so much. As my friends, I love them, even though we don’t say that kinda shit out loud to each other. But now I have to wonder if there’s anything I can do to stop falling for them, other than run thousands of miles away.</p><p>What do I do?</p><p>I have no idea. I need someone to help me work it out, but I know I can’t ask either of them. Johnny, for obvious reasons, since this is exactly what he was worried about, and I can’t let him know he was <em>right</em>.</p><p>And Dutch because I’m worried that he would, well maybe just<em> possibly</em> would, not mind me saying it.</p><p>Because I know he wants that with Johnny. It seems he would like it to go that way with both of us. So I can’t tell Dutch, because…</p><p>Johnny’s not ready for it. I don’t know if he ever will be, but I am very sure that I will hurt him and drive him away if something changed with the other two of us like that.</p><p>So, I guess it’s just me, then. I’ll try to work it out, try to get it right and not ruin anything, because the idea of losing what I have with them is unbearable. That can’t happen.</p><p>The first thing I’m doing about it, is no more kissing since then.</p><p>This weekend, we’re staying at Johnny’s together, and nobody else is here. Last night we had a lot of fun. In the heat of the moment I was tempted, of course, to try with either of them or both, but I wanted to prove something, so I resisted. Honestly, it didn’t lessen anything, because it was awesome, as good as the other times.</p><p>This morning, we’re out in Johnny’s saltwater pool. It’s long and kinda narrow, and good for swimming laps, which is what we’ve been doing this morning, all together. It’s a pretty still fall morning, mild temperature, and just a couple trees in Johnny’s yard have started dropping their leaves.</p><p>Every time Dutch goes past me in the other direction, I see his lithe body flash though the water, his gorgeous arms, his back tapering down to his waist, and it’s all I can do not to grab for him, just to touch. Johnny’s freestyle is much like his running: the moves of a machine, unstoppable, perfect in form, hypnotically identical from stroke to stroke.</p><p>They both start getting out at one end together and diving in, racing down the pool.</p><p>They’re being a little crazy about it, and once I’ve been caught up twice by them plunging past me, I decide to sit on the edge to watch. It’s fun. I’m grinning at how much they are out of breath at the end of each return lap, at the way they rib each other.</p><p>Since he has longer arms and legs, Johnny is stronger, but not by much. And Dutch slides through the water like a fish, so if Johnny doesn’t turn well, or any other small error, it’s enough that Dutch gets home first.</p><p>This time when they climb out and get ready again, Johnny flicks his wet hair out of his face and pats Dutch on his butt.</p><p>Dutch grins. “What’s the score?”</p><p>“Seven-six to me.”</p><p>Dutch dives in without any more waiting, and Johnny shouts:</p><p>“Not gonna count! <em>Hey!</em>”</p><p>He glares at me for laughing and then he dives in after Dutch. He chases him all the way down the lap, slowly gaining, but he doesn’t catch him until Dutch is on his way back.</p><p>“… off me!” Dutch yells, but Johnny has his arms around him so he can’t go anywhere.</p><p>“You’re a fucking cheat, you know?” he says dangerously, but he’s smiling as Dutch pushes on his arms.</p><p>“Like you aren’t? Don’t think I didn’t notice how… you… you...”</p><p>I can’t see exactly what is happening, but clearly Johnny is doing something. It makes Dutch tilt his head and stare at him, and the mood changes.</p><p>Johnny throws me a glance, and then a few seconds later, they both swim over to me, like sharks moving in.</p><p>They’re still slightly out of breath; I can see the rapid rise and fall of both gorgeous, tan chests, and the invitation in their faces.</p><p>Dutch swims in between my legs and puts his hands on my knees, and the winding thing stirs in me, as little as I invite it to. It tends to happen fairly often when he touches me, or smiles at me, sometimes even when he looks at me.</p><p>Johnny moves in behind him and looks up at me while his hands come around Dutch’s body, and I don’t have any more luck with resisting how it makes me feel to have his eyes on me, either. But I also notice, as if from outside, something that’s becoming clearer to me each time I see them, which is that I love to watch them being affectionate with each other. It gives me a peculiar, particularly light feeling in my stomach, and I’ve started to seek signs of it on purpose, each one I notice adding to that happy feeling.</p><p>It would be so lovely to just slip down into the water and kiss them now, one at a time, and I know exactly how good it would feel, too.</p><p>I do what I know I can instead, which is to lower myself in until I’m right in front of Dutch.</p><p>I trail my hands up to his shoulders. “You’re a good swimmer.” I glance at Johnny. “You both are.”</p><p>“You forget I was on the swim team, Bobby?” Dutch asks.</p><p>“Like shit you were.”</p><p>His eyebrows shoot up in challenge. “You know, I could take a lot of offence at whatever you’re implying.” He smirks. “I’m not talking about <em>varsity.</em> I mean the freshman team. In case you’re wondering, it wasn’t easy to get on, seeing as how nearly everyone in our year wanted in and there were only a half dozen spots.”</p><p>I’m trying my hardest to remember, but it’s a long time ago. There’s only the fuzziest outline.</p><p>“Well, you still got it.” I squeeze his biceps.</p><p>“We had a good coach. I only dropped it for karate, when we started training more.”</p><p>At the reference to our past, Johnny’s arms come around him more, protectively, instinctively, which I don’t miss.</p><p>There’s a little quirk of a smile from Dutch at the impulse, and just those two small things give me so much longing for Dutch to have what he wants, for Johnny to give in.</p><p>“You want me to show you some things about your stroke?” Dutch asks.</p><p>“What, you gonna teach me?”</p><p>He sighs a little scoff at me, and it feels like we’re flirting. “Hey, if you don’t wanna learn.”</p><p>I thought we might have been up to something else, but this sounds fun too.</p><p>“Sure. What do I do?”</p><p>They break apart and give me some space to come away from the edge, and Dutch says. “Do a lap for me. Maybe a couple. I’m gonna stand out and watch you, so I can see your form.”</p><p>Johnny moves to the side and puts his elbows up on the concrete either side of himself, settling in to watch me. Dutch climbs out and waits.</p><p>I head off down the end, trying to focus on what I remember of some old lessons I had as a kid, and what they said to do about kicks and breathing. I circle a turn and push off the end with my feet and head back, taking in another lap all the way to the other end, and then return in front of Dutch.</p><p>He dives back in and comes up near me where I’m standing, just at touching height, the water up to my chest.</p><p>“You’re not bad at all, but I can see a few things. Can you float for me? As if you’re gonna swim?”</p><p>I take a breath and try, although it’s hard to stay up and parallel to the bottom without moving.</p><p>Dutch’s hands come onto me, one under my stomach to support me at the surface, and one between my shoulder blades.</p><p>“Your head’s a little high. Try not to look up so much.”</p><p>Even though we’re busy on a task, it does feel good to have him touching me.</p><p>My eyes aren’t even out of the water really, but I lower down my angle, and my ears are more submerged now, so his voice sounds like a muffled ripple.</p><p>“It’s making you all tight through here.” I feel the hand on my back pat me twice, and I lower more still.</p><p>I have to come up for a breath after that, and I stand again.</p><p>“That was better,” he says. “Try to relax all through your neck and your shoulders, and keep your head down like that. All that shit will slow you down otherwise. Do another lap for me thinking about that, like your head is in the line of your body. Not right down, but like you were doing at the end.”</p><p>He lingers on me with his hand, down the back of my neck to emphasise what he just said, but also not to do <em>just</em> that, I can tell. I decide to stop looking at him, looking at that face, since I think he’d like me to focus, and I’m keen to learn, too.</p><p>I look automatically at Johnny, only to find out that he’s very interested in us over here, and I wonder how much of that is him sensing anything that has changed with me and Dutch. He doesn’t look clearly annoyed, or happy; not jealous, just closed. But I know he’s thinking<em> something </em>behind that, so I’ll have to be careful to try to hide that stuff a little better if it’s so obvious. I’m doing my absolute best not to let it get any stronger than it already is.</p><p>On my way back past Dutch, he reminds me about the relaxing part, which I had forgotten about as I try to get my head position right, so I try to let go of that tension and let my arms and shoulders do the work, not my back.</p><p>“Much better,” he says.</p><p>I’m stopping, but he goes on. “Nah, Bobby, keep going. Now do the same thing with your feet. Keep them in line with your legs. You gotta think about anything outside that smooth line of your body is gonna be slowing you down, right?”</p><p>I think I am getting the hang of this, and it makes me feel like I’m moving through the water more like he does, slipping through it without it impeding me. I like it; it always feels good to get better at something physical.</p><p>“Johnny, do a lap for us?” Dutch asks.</p><p>Johnny lazily leaves the edge of the pool.</p><p>“Anything in particular you want from me?”</p><p>“I want a lotta things,” Dutch says, and they smirk at each other. “For now, help me out and do your usual. There’s something I need to show him.”</p><p>We both climb out, and Dutch has Johnny swim laps right near the edge so we’re watching from almost directly above.</p><p>Johnny’s long, powerful body streaks past us over and over, the water distorting the sight, blurring the lines, and yet I’m loving how he looks in it.</p><p>“You see how Johnny reaches forward? He’s turning on the spot to get that length. He’s rotating so his shoulder helps his reach, you see?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can now you say it.”</p><p>“That’s it, and you use that turn for your breathing, too, see? Don’t turn too high; you’ll waste energy trying not to spin. Just far enough to clear your mouth above water.”</p><p>Johnny is a machine at it, like he couldn’t err from his form even if he tried, and it makes me wonder if maybe Dutch and he have worked on this over the years, since Dutch seems to really know his stuff.</p><p>“In you go. I wanna see.”</p><p>My eyes drop down his body, to the droplets on his stomach, right above where his bathing suit starts. Dutch grins and crosses his arms.</p><p>I can see pretty well out here, I think, but I follow my instructions and dive in over Johnny, who has stopped.</p><p>Okay, so what do I have now? Head, neck, back, feet, and now turn to rotate, and what was it?</p><p>Fuck, it’s a lot. There’s no way I’m getting it all today. It’ll take a lot longer than that. I’ll focus on keeping my straight line and trying to turn my body a little more than I do usually.</p><p>Dutch is <em>right.</em> I mean, I’m not surprised. It makes it so much easier to reach forward. It feels like I’m grabbing for water I can’t normally get to. Holy shit, it feels good, because my body <em>knows </em>this is the right way to do it.</p><p>I feel like I’m flying through the pool, although I’m sure I’m not. I start counting my strokes from end to end, wondering if this is less than it took me before. I’m sure it must be.</p><p>Kick, turn, up, and start to rotate. Breathing is so easy like this.</p><p>I hear a splash as the water surface gets broken, and I pause.</p><p>“Bobby, you got it.” Dutch is smiling warmly at me. “You learn fast. One more thing I want you to do today. You ready?”</p><p>My head is already swamped with the information, but I need more.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>He swims over to me.</p><p>“Do a stroke in the air for me?”</p><p>I feel a little foolish, but I do. When I stop the movement, he catches my hand and forces me to keep going.</p><p>“See, you gotta take your hand all the way back to those thighs of yours, Bobby. Otherwise you’re losing the last bit of your pull.”</p><p>I bite back a smile, since he’s got his hand on my thigh now, covering mine there under the water.</p><p>“All the way, huh?”</p><p>“All the way.”</p><p>I look at his lips for just a second and tear my eyes away.</p><p>“Alright, lemme give it a shot.”</p><p>“Go for it. You’ve got the stamina and strength to swim a long way, if you do it properly. Hey.” He looks at Johnny and then back at me. “You want us to have a long race?”</p><p>“Maybe not a race,” I say, “but we could do some more laps, if you want?”</p><p>Johnny’s already swimming up to the end of the pool. “I guess we don’t have to call it a race if you’re scared of losing,” he says, once he’s there waiting.</p><p>I grin and follow him up, Dutch at my side.</p><p>“Who said I’m scared?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>He turns around and uses his arms to pull himself smoothly out of the pool.</p><p>There’s nothing about it I don’t want to look at, his shoulders so <em>broad,</em> his upper body so well-lined, his powerful thighs, his calf muscles flexing as he stands up. His wet hair stuck on his head, over his eyes. I don’t know how I’ve made it this long without going up and touching him, honestly, and now with that cocky smile, I have things I <em>really</em> need to get started.</p><p>Dutch chuckles. “Are we gonna do this or what?”</p><p>We’re all up, and I grin at him. The three of us dive in on Dutch’s signal. I try not to panic when they pull ahead, and instead focus on everything Dutch has taught me.</p><p>I can’t, not all at once, but little by little I put it into practice. By my fifth lap, they’re almost a length ahead, although I only know that from when we pass each other. Ten more later, and I feel like I’m getting my bodyline just right, and turning mostly like Dutch says. The fever pace has slowed, and I’m tiring after a few more laps, but I can still go for some time yet. We’ve all spread out along the pool now, and I’ve lost track of who is how far ahead, although I know I haven’t been lapped by anyone.</p><p>I guess if it’s about twenty-five yards up and back then we’ve done well over a quarter of a mile now, more like half.</p><p>My legs are singing happily at the hard work, and I bring that stroke all the way down like Dutch said to, propelling myself hard.</p><p>We swim on, and it’s a little like hitting and breaking the barrier with my running, because my body wants to keep going now, the only hard bit will be needing to stop eventually so I can breathe more freely.</p><p>Not yet, though.</p><p>The three of us pass each other again and again, and I see legs kicking, arms passing over.</p><p>It’s around the same time that they both stop, because I realise they didn’t pass me that lap, and I see them floating on their backs.</p><p>I come up at the deep end where they are and join them, relaxing, panting at the blue sky above us.</p><p>“Good?” Dutch asks.</p><p>“Amazing,” I agree. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime you want more lessons…”</p><p>My breath is coming back to me, and I swim to hold onto the edge.</p><p>“Are you done?” Johnny asks.</p><p>“Think so.”</p><p>He’s bobbing in the water, staring at me, and I feel so relieved by it, I’m staring right back.</p><p>“That hot tub warmed up?” Dutch asks.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>*</p><p>We strip off our bathing suits, which is a highlight on a morning of highlights.</p><p>The two hot guys who I get to do things with are climbing into the outdoor tub, naked, and waiting for me to join them.</p><p>Dutch finds a seat next to Johnny, so I get in and the heat comes up to my calves, my hips. It’s a shock after the pool, and being in the air; the bubbling water feels as warm or warmer than me, and it’s nice.</p><p>I sit on the other side of Johnny. Dutch takes hold of Johnny’s wrist and holds his arm out, so he can start to kiss along his forearm. He takes his time like he did that day at my house, when he did it to me.</p><p>He’s got his eyes closed as he moves slowly up, so slowly over all the tiny and larger shapes that make up Johnny’s arms. I’m thinking about maybe trying that on that other one that’s right here within my reach too, because that looks like a lot of fun.</p><p>Before I can, Johnny’s hand slips into my lap and softly circles around me. I hold my breath and the first slow stroke comes.</p><p>I turn side on to him, my knee bent across the seat, and he changes his grip as I come in closer. It’s always so different whenever he touches me like this, tender; but after kissing him, it has my heart squeezed tight on all sides to be in his space, to have him gazing at me, from so near.</p><p>I’m breathless but there’s nothing to do about it other than try not to let him know how I’m feeling. I reach for him to touch him at the same time, only to find Dutch already there.</p><p>I rub over Dutch’s hand and share a smile with him as he kisses Johnny’s bicep. Johnny takes his stroke longer on me, and my hand finds his balls and I start to gently roll them.</p><p>Between us, we have Johnny hooding his eyes, a little clench in his jaw.</p><p>We do that, enjoying each other, until Johnny disengages and pulls Dutch across his lap, facing out from him. From the way Dutch tips his head back, I know it’s his turn to be touched now.</p><p>More of him is out of the water, more of that beautiful body, close enough for me to touch his chest, watching him find pleasure in whatever Johnny is doing, which I can guess.</p><p>Dutch looks down at me and smiles and his fingers find my cheek. I’m so distracted by how that feels that it takes me a little while to notice the way his body is moving. I look down automatically and my neck flushes with heat.</p><p>Johnny isn’t doing what I’ve started wondering about lately and don’t know how to ask them about, ever since the time when Dutch was on top of me at his house. But he’s almost simulating that and I can’t look away. His dick is right there and Dutch is sitting so that it’s rubbing over him, up in the hollow of his ass and oh my fucking <em>god.</em></p><p>I now can see that Johnny is using his hand too, the movement as he strokes Dutch at the front, and his other hand to grip his hip as he grinds into him, breathing hotly.</p><p>I feel like my jaw is glued shut and I’ll never be able to talk again.</p><p>It’s not far short of watching them go all the way, using their bodies to please each other. I look back up at Dutch helplessly. His thumb finds my lips and brushes me there as Johnny’s head falls against his back and Dutch sighs longingly.</p><p>Johnny slows and stops eventually, eyes shut tight, and I see the lines of tension in his face as he leans on Dutch.</p><p>They take some moments to calm, their skin still in contact like they belong, which they do.</p><p>Dutch says in a peaceful voice, “Bobby?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why don’t you sit on his lap now?”</p><p>I look at Johnny while Dutch moves away and slowly start to get up out of my place.</p><p>“You want me to do that?” I ask Johnny uncertainly.</p><p>He catches hold of my arm and pulls me around and I go with it, because apparently I’m supposed to sit facing him for some reason.</p><p>I haven’t done this with him yet, sat on him, only with Dutch, and my breath hitches at the way my body comes right into contact with him and there’s no way to escape looking into his eyes once I’m there.</p><p>Dutch doesn’t seem in a hurry to do anything in particular; I just feel his touch trailing up my back while he sits there and watches us.</p><p>Johnny cups my chest and runs his thumbs around my pecs while I fight the urge to just hold him, since doing that seems like it would be a lot in this position, but I want to so <em>much.</em></p><p>“That was hot as hell, what you were just doing.”</p><p>I see that heat creep into his gaze. “You liked watching that?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s like… something I’ve been thinking about.”</p><p>The muscles in his jaw stand out for a moment as he tightens it and looks between my eyes. “Yeah?”</p><p>I nod. “When I was with Dutch the other day, I started thinking about what it might be like to do that with you guys. What it might be like if you do that to me.”</p><p>He looks at my mouth like he’s accusing me of something for a moment, but I’m getting used to that now, and I think I might even know what it means.</p><p>“You want to do that?”</p><p>I bite my lip. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”</p><p>The hand on my back moves down to my ass.</p><p>“It’s not that easy with guys,” Dutch tells me softly. “Not with how good I want it to be for you. We’re not gonna rush that, okay, Bobby?”</p><p>I nod, feeling my cheeks burning that we’re even talking about this, and my dick is so hard that I can feel a throb sometimes, even though nobody is touching me.</p><p>“So… you guys…?”</p><p>I turn to ask Dutch the question.</p><p>He nods. “Sometimes.”</p><p>My brain is foggy with the knowledge, the <em>fact</em> now, that they actually <em>do</em>. Oh my god, what must it be <em>like</em> for them? Dutch gives me a small smile, and his hand moves on me again, down there, squeezing my glutes.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me if you like this or not?”</p><p>“Like what?” I ask, confused.</p><p>There’s a little smirk from Johnny, and he finds my erection, taking it in his hand, wrapped with his. He mostly just holds us there, together, barely moving, but it feels lovely under the warm water.</p><p>It makes me settle into his lap.  Again I’m telling myself to <em>forget what it was like</em> to kiss him, since if we hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t be thinking about how nice it would be to, right now, with everything so warm around me, so relaxing, all of us enjoying being together after our swim.</p><p>A strange sensation comes down at my ass, and it’s Dutch, he’s trailing his fingers along down inside my crease.</p><p>I flinch away in surprise, which makes Johnny look amused, and I hear Dutch laugh softly.</p><p>“Relax, it’s okay.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m touching you here,” he says, and he does it again. It’s weird because it’s never happened before, but it doesn’t feel bad. “Is it okay if I do?”</p><p>I nod, flushing, because it’s seems strange he’d want to, that he wouldn’t mind doing it. Johnny scrapes his fingers up my thigh under the water and gives us a long stroke together with his other hand.</p><p>Dutch is playing lightly over my navel, while he goes back down behind me, and it starts to feel nice to have hands everywhere on my lower body at once. They’re all little light touches, making me feel tickled and aware, but it’s good.</p><p>I breath in quickly as Dutch slides somewhere sensitive, and Johnny’s eyes cloud over as he watches me intently.</p><p>I stay looking at him, breathing slowly out as Dutch does it again, and that actually feels really nice. Maybe four seconds later, it starts to feel <em>sexual.</em></p><p>It’s a shock, and I hadn’t really thought about whether I’d enjoy anything happening there, other than I just like the idea of doing it with these two, can’t stop thinking about the image of it. But holy <em>shit,</em> Dutch is pressing in on me, right on my hole, I think, and it’s <em>great.</em></p><p>I’m looking at Johnny in surprise and he smiles this hungry smile at me, like he knows what I am enjoying most of all out of all the things that are happening to me, and he likes it that I am.</p><p>He strokes me very slowly again, and I say to Dutch, “I like it. You asked me to tell you.”</p><p>He grins, and his other hand plays over my stomach.</p><p>“I haven’t even really started yet, but that’s good.”</p><p>There’s a pressing feeling, a little stretch, and I’m not sure whether I should be embarrassed because I know what he’s just done.</p><p>I swallow and look away, but Dutch brings my face back to him and strokes my jaw.</p><p>“It’s okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. It’s new, that’s all.”</p><p>I nod, and try to hold his gaze, still not sure why he doesn’t mind doing it, but it feels startlingly good to be touched there.</p><p>There’s a weird heaviness I don’t get, but whatever he’s touching is so sensitive it feels amazing all though the center of me.</p><p>I feel him slowly move his finger.</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>…”</p><p>Dutch breaks into this smile, and he brushes my lips one more time, and I close my eyes, because I know what that gesture means.</p><p>I want to just feel that, even with my mind, while he touches me.</p><p>My breath is picking up, and it feels like everything in my body is focused on that tiny point of contact, of Dutch having part of himself inside me. I’m aware of Johnny stroking me gently, his other hand resting on my skin below the water, but nearly everything is Dutch, and what he’s teaching me my body can feel.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Bobby,” I hear him say, and his fingers moves further inside me.</p><p>Every now and then there’s a stretching feeling, and the heaviness never seems to go away, and I fucking love this. How come nobody had told me about this before?</p><p>At some point, Johnny’s voice breaks in, with a soft but insistent:</p><p>“Let’s go upstairs.”</p><p>*</p><p>We’ve dried off, and I’m kneeling on Johnny’s bed, on his soft white sheets.</p><p>The house is ours alone, and he’s got his curtains thrown wide open, daylight filling the room of brooding colours and soft furnishings.</p><p>Dutch is in front of me, smiling.</p><p>“Gonna do this properly for you now. You’re gonna love it, although if anything doesn’t feel right, speak up.”</p><p>I nod shyly, watching as Dutch toys with a blue and white tube.</p><p>He exchanges a glance with Johnny, and Johnny moves behind me and takes it from him.</p><p>Only a second or so later, I realise I’m probably not going to get to breathe or think properly for the rest of this because Johnny’s putting his arms around me like that other time, like I’ve been waiting for.</p><p>I’m being held against his body, flush most of the way along, with my thighs wider than his. His hand rests on my chest and pulls me to lean on his, so that I can feel his heat there, his water-softened skin. I try my best to breathe in, out, under that arm; it’s mostly a waste of time.</p><p>The other one rubs over my stomach and plays there briefly and I unconsciously clench my abs under the touch, but then it comes around behind me, and fits over my ass. Johnny squeezes lightly, and I know how close his head, his mouth is to mine, because I can feel him and sense him just over my shoulder.</p><p>There are no words at all that I can use to tell myself how much I need this feeling with him. It’s better than any of the other times he held me, and I wonder what Johnny would do if I locked my fingers with his while we’re like this.</p><p>The only possible thing in my favor, in terms of me getting through this without me completely going under the landslide moving through each part of my body in turn, is that we aren’t looking at each other. I have an instinct that would be the final straw.</p><p>Although, Dutch is sitting in front of me, looking up me, and he reaches out to hold my hips. So I’m hardly safe from my feelings.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see you this way, Bobby.”</p><p>I can feel Johnny’s erection behind me, pushing into my back like a spear, but the next thing is the wet fingers, <em>cool </em>because they’re so wet, that stroke along where Dutch was touching me.</p><p>He’s using a lot of the stuff, but maybe you have to. It feels like he’s made everything there really slippery.</p><p>It doesn’t stretch too much, but I know he’s put a finger inside me, because it gives me that feeling like my nerves being touched, transferring forward through my groin again. I feel it all the way through me, and again I’m thinking my life has been pretty robbed by me not knowing about this before</p><p>The arm around my chest is like I’m being held up, so I can relax, and I do, against Johnny.</p><p>“Okay?” he asks, warm breath blowing my hair.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“You let me know what you like most about this.”</p><p>I’ve already had Dutch start to show me, after he showed me everything else today, and now Johnny is taking on that tone with me too, and it’s quite overwhelming. It feels like they’re looking after me, in a more verbal way than we usually do for each other, and it’s making me feel quite light and not quite with it, but I like the feeling a lot.</p><p>“All of it, so far,” I say to Johnny.</p><p>Dutch smiles up at me and presses his thumbs into my hips. “It’s not hurting at all?”</p><p>“No, it’s really good.”</p><p>The weighty feeling comes again. I wish I could tell what Johnny was doing exactly, but I can’t feel it specifically and I can’t see, although it starts to feel like he’s pushing in deeper maybe.</p><p>An intense pleasure comes rising up from somewhere he touches, and it makes me throb, like I can feel it in my dick. He does it again and I moan, looking down at Dutch, who bends down to kiss my erection.</p><p>Johnny causes some kind of stretching feeling, which my body resists at first, but then there’s more of that deep sensation, and I nearly fall forward with how good it is.</p><p>“Holy <em>fuck</em>…”</p><p>The hand tightens around my body, catching me, and I hear Johnny’s low, soft laugh, almost a murmuring sound. I can feel the rhythm of his hand moving now, his fingers <em>going inside me</em>, in and out.</p><p>“You love it?”</p><p>“<em>Johnny</em>…” I plead.</p><p>It feels like my eyes don’t fit in my head, so much pressure in my body, like everything is receiving nerve signals from that one place.</p><p>Dutch kisses me again, softly holding my dick, and starting a gentle stroke.</p><p>I groan helplessly and lean my head back on Johnny, knowing that whatever happens next is going to be so intense I’m going to need him.</p><p>The hand on my chest comes up higher, even while that deep feeling starts to build to something frighteningly strong. Every time he moves his fingers inside, I feel it all through me, and I’m moaning in time with him. Johnny’s touch reaches my neck, stokes over me, nearly all the way to my face, before he returns back down to hold me against him.</p><p>I know I’m getting ready to come, but the signals are so different, I can’t really tell how or when it’ll happen. It’s so deep it feels like I’m being dragged down by weights all over me, like pleasure’s being sent up my limbs, all heading to my core.</p><p>Dutch is just staring up at me, not really hiding anything in our moment together, and I’m locked into it with both of them, and it’s <em>perfect.</em> He’s still stroking me so lightly that it’s barely a touch, his fingers ghosting up over me like silk.</p><p>“So <em>hot</em> doing this to you,” Johnny whispers, and it makes a tightness come to me that warns me.</p><p>I give a drawn-out sound, and Dutch holds me tenderly against his body, near his pecs, ready to take what I give him.</p><p>An ecstasy like someone has brought it all the way from the ocean floor starts at my groin, or where Johnny is, I think, and then it bursts through me and I clutch Johnny’s arm. I see Dutch share it with me, right as I go blind.</p><p>My body is shaking, I’m shuddering, Johnny’s breath at my ear, his hold keeping me safe. My world fades into nothing but fuzzy pleasure.</p><p>Everything has a soft edge around it, and nothing is on the ground. I’m floating in the most complete release, each of their hands on me a comfort. It’s all something lovely, intimate, and I rest on Johnny as if I’ve always needed him there to be upright.</p><p>It goes on, and I hear their soft voices; I hear Dutch telling me how it looks to see me this way. I can’t respond other than the sounds I’m already making as I throb in Johnny’s arms.</p><p>It’s his mouth at my ear that is the first thing I can truly pin down as a definite fact from the real world. There’s a little wispy feel, and I know his lips have grazed my ear in not quite a kiss, and I freeze as I’m on my way back, not wanting to lose it.</p><p>I’ve still got my eyes closed, hanging while he holds me, and now I feel Dutch’s hands resting back on my body, too.</p><p>I swallow and turn my head, unable not to. When I open my eyes, he’s right there, Johnny, like I already knew.</p><p>He’s looking at me exactly in my favorite way, that I also can’t help but wish he wouldn’t. I’ve never been so torn about anything.</p><p>I take my shallow breaths, my eyes on his mouth, thinking of how he talked me through that, knowing that he sort-of kissed me then, but not really.</p><p>I already know how he’ll change: it’s only just starting there, when I look up, that clouding, so I find the energy to turn away.</p><p>I know that’s what he needs from me.</p><p>It’s all I can do not to lie down on Dutch and start to kiss him, too, or instead, and I get the feeling he’s fighting the impulse as well.</p><p>I do need to lie down, though. I can’t hold myself up, and I doubt Johnny wants me to stay here for very long, now.</p><p>Dutch comes to lie next to me, and I weakly run my hand over his chest. He shared my moment with me, and I’m staring at him so he knows what I wish we were doing right now, even though simultaneously some of my brain is still managing to remind me that would be a bad idea, anyway.</p><p>I can’t get over how relaxed I feel. My orgasm didn’t hit me like they sometimes do with my friends, but it’s given me more relief than any I can remember having, and it won’t seem to fade. I don’t know if maybe they know that, because they know about these kind of things, but neither of them are rushing anything; they’re letting me recover, Dutch lying there with his hand lightly on my thigh.</p><p>Eventually I say, “Am I going to get to watch you with him now?”</p><p>He nods. “You want that?”</p><p>“More than fucking <em>anything.</em>”</p><p>When I glance at Johnny, I see how intently he’s watching us, his eyes mostly on Dutch.</p><p>“What do you want?” Johnny asks him.</p><p>Dutch smiles lazily. “You know.”</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny ends up behind him, with Dutch on his hands and knees over my body. Johnny hasn’t started yet; he’s getting him ready, which means what he did to me, I think.</p><p>Dutch <em>loves</em> it. He keeps hanging his head and pushing backwards, and then he comes up biting his lip and moaning, and Johnny smiles as he looks down at us. Dutch just looks so beautiful; there’s nothing like watching him when he’s in abandon like this.</p><p>He makes this new sound, this rumbling sound, and I wonder if Johnny is touching him how he touched me. Dutch looks almost frenzied in his eyes, like he needs that so <em>much</em>, and my body hums in response, cos I remember that feeling. And then Johnny moves in close behind him and lines his hips up.</p><p>I look from him to Dutch, hardly believing what they’re about to do, what they’re going to let me watch. Dutch grits his teeth and then sighs out loud and long, and I watch his face closely.</p><p>There’s a strain there, and then his euphoria starts again and his head falls back and he groans, and Johnny pushes forward.</p><p>Holy shit, holy <em>shit.</em></p><p>Johnny’s got this focus, this concentration in his face, and he’s staring down at what he’s doing, and I can’t swallow.</p><p>“Come here,” Dutch says to me, and I slip my hand up to his face, sitting up a little.</p><p>“That looks good…” I whisper.</p><p>“Fucking…<em> incredible</em>…”</p><p>Their bodies moving together looks like pretty much the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen. Watching Johnny have sex, this kind of sex, is so hot I’m <em>never</em> going to be able to stop thinking about it. His abs, his obliques all standing out as he slowly thrusts in, the lock in his thighs, spread wide. His toes curled. His groan, his bangs hiding his face; the way he’s taken Dutch’s body, but not hurt him, made it good for him.</p><p>He’s just got this power, this need, like he is <em>made</em> of it.</p><p>I hold Dutch through it, listening to their sounds, trying to process how he looks with so much <em>pleasure</em>, like I’m drinking it in, and my mind is still stuck on going over and over on what’s causing it for him, what they’re doing right now.</p><p>I’m drifting in to kiss Dutch before I notice, and I stop myself, gazing at him painfully, because he’s beckoning me with his look.</p><p>Johnny must have seen. “Fuck’s<em> sake</em>…” I hear him grit out, and my eyes fly up to find him staring hard at me. “Fucking <em>do</em> it already, Bobby.”</p><p>He thrusts in with his hips, and I meet Dutch with my mouth.</p><p>Our tongues fly together and we start to kiss, deep, as he becomes more and more lost in what’s happening. And I become more and more lost in him.</p><p>“You look so good,” I have to say, have to stop for long enough to get out. Dutch gives me this weak smile, his face creasing up as he gets close.</p><p>“Can I…. will if feel good if I…?” I start to run my hand over the middle of his chest and reach under, for his stomach.</p><p>“Yes,” he begs, and so I do.</p><p>I take his dick in my hand and hold him, letting his own movement bring him back and forth, that soft skin sliding in my hand.</p><p>He groans and licks my lips, and then we’re kissing again. I feel his urgency, remembering it from the other day, and I know he’s almost there. I wonder how good it will be for him with the two things happening; I <em>hope</em> it will be as good as what I just had.</p><p>I give him the stroke he loves and he starts to come in my hand, his sounds falling on my tongue, and I let him kiss me as messily as he needs to, while my hand and my wrist are covered with his warmth.</p><p>Johnny cries out sharply, and maybe he knows somehow what’s happening for Dutch, because he swears and I look up to see him fall over the edge, his eyes pinned to me.</p><p>Afterwards, Dutch sinks down, lying next to me and half on top of me, and Johnny lies on the other side on him, all of us in a heap together, our hands resting on each other’s warm and messy bodies. Those two are breathing heavy and long, and I’m still in the deep release of earlier.</p><p>I’m wondering how Johnny knew to say what he said. He could tell I wanted to kiss Dutch, that it was mutual. Does that means he knows more than I think he does about how I’m feeling? <em>How much?</em></p><p>Bigger than that, and filling my consciousness, is the moment I had with Johnny: what it was like with his arms around me, and that look in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>